


【求RP点梗活动】4后宫

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 点梗人：@佰者里巷（。继续坐等被打）CP：曼督斯//费诺风格：恶搞、日常向结局：HE关键词：后宫、翻牌（我就是这么机智地拿了一个当标题）字数：1692





	【求RP点梗活动】4后宫

这是火魄之魂在等待大殿安居乐业的第1360个太阳年，也就是第二纪元773年。这时候的中土正处于苦难已去、危机未达之时，建国立业、邦友交好之盛。然而，维林诺可远没有这么轻松……

由于第一纪的五大战役，等待大殿虽然多次扩建，但仍然挤满了魂。最可怕的是，有整整五个房间，薇瑞大人都没来得及给它们挂上织锦。涅娜大人每天都在听魂魄们讲述，每天都在为他们流泪，每天都在使魂魄们获得救赎。

可惜，重生速率过低，等待大殿嘈杂不堪、乌烟瘴气，完全不是个工作的好环境，薇瑞大人一气之下扛了织布机就搬去罗瑞恩住了，顺便还跟在花园里静坐思考迈雅生的美丽安成了好朋友。这下，只留得曼督斯大人一人独守空房，难免有些寂寞。于是，他决定做一些实用之事。

毕竟是继承自伊露维塔大人的智慧，聪明的纳牟大人开始为亲妹分摊一点工作。什么工作日一起上班、周末轮休、一天三班倒（然而并没有第三个人）之类的，大多就是在那个微妙的时候诞生的。

当然睿智的纳牟大人发明的还远不止这些，有一天他开始了玩起了一项有利于身心健康的运活动，美其名曰：翻牌。

（我来串个场）

【现在，客服……唔，抱歉借过一下……哎哎，让您见笑了，现在殿里头就是这么……啊抱歉……拥挤。现在就让客服带您偷窥一下纳牟大人的翻牌现场！

“后宫墙院深，深夜伊芙梦。今夜谁点灯，灯下守何人。”纳牟大人手持厚厚一打牌，念一个字，就放下一张。今天的幸运儿是谁呢？就让我们拭目以待吧！】

“我觉得你没有跟他谈的必要。”涅娜瞥了眼最后的结果对亲哥说道。

“Nin，恰巧吾也同汝以为，然一如大人之意必有其理。”曼督斯一脸看破苍生状。

“哥，说白话。”涅娜随手从牌里抽出一张，翻开来一看，摆摆手道，“哥，你去照料你的，我去处理我的了。”

“谁有幸被好妹妹翻开了呀。”纳牟顺势要去抢涅娜手中的牌。

“哥，你怎么这么没出息，不许抢！难怪嫂嫂会去找大哥。”涅娜随口一句，不料戳中纳牟痛处，之后两天曼督斯都没再理睬哀悼女神。

————我就是掰了800个字还没写到CP的分割线————

虽然十分不想来，而且也没有什么来的必要，再者来了也没啥子用，但是伊露维塔大人的旨意难抗，二来看看工程进度，三来……纳牟大人思索了一会儿，觉得自己还没想好。一路上，绝大部分的魂都乖乖给他让道，并且用一种魔苟斯看见精灵宝钻的眼神看着自己，真是浑身不自在！好不容易走到了还在装修中的一间屋子里，刚推开门……

一把扳手迎面砸了过来，幸好纳牟大人武功高强，一个黑客帝国式下腰躲开了明晃晃的凶器。（如果有看过TF的话，扳手一定是医官大人的。）可惜自从将曼威他哥捉拿归案之后，宅如特刚的命运之神也好久没剧烈运动，竟然闪到了腰！

待纳牟努力把自己掰回来之后，那团熊熊燃烧的烈火也烧到了眼前。火光中，透露出那万年不变的俾睨天下的神色。

“说吧，不安好心的大能者，这次又是什么事。”火魄扬扬手，刚刚飞出去的扳手又如一阵风似的冲了进来，而始作俑者竟对刚才的恶行伤害事件没有一丝抱歉的意思。不过，这反而是常态。

“没什么特别的，就是来跟你聊聊。”

“什么？”刚拿起固定橱柜门扇的最后一颗螺丝，却毫无征兆地被吓掉了。

“恩……我跟妹妹在玩翻牌，我翻到了你，仅此而已。”

“都一把年纪了，还玩这么不利于身心健康的游戏。”火魄弯下腰去找那颗丢了的螺丝。（→_→想歪了什么的不要怪我）

“不，说到底可都是你的错，害我这儿现在不得安宁！魂太多了，我根本来不及处理转世的文件。”

“你可以把他们像我一样关到天荒地老的。”费诺伸手去柜子下面摸了摸，可惜并没有找到螺丝。

“秩序！懂不懂！这是秩序，一切都是可以按照公式算出来的。你就是无期徒刑。”纳牟为火魄不负责任的想法义愤填膺。

“是，行，你们的秩，序。”费诺在柜子下搜寻无果，转身想去看看工作台那里有没有，不料一头撞在什么上，“干什么站我身后，还离这么近？！说真的，我明明没有复活怎么会撞到你。”

“因为我是掌管亡灵的神祇啊，连个螺丝都找不到的最伟大的工匠。”他将那颗还没薇瑞绣花针那么长的螺丝丢给了燃烧得正旺的火魄。

“哼。”后者接过螺丝钉，照例没有一句谢言。

“我走了，记得再多造几间啊。差不多准备准备迎接你孙子了。”

纳牟大摇大摆地走出了工地，谁知道听到了这句话，那家伙会怎么想呢？


End file.
